


Icy Hot

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Quarantine, bechloe - Freeform, sex with ice and cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: No, this is not a story about the topical pain reliever. This is a story about the interesting things Chloe can do to Beca with ice and ice-related items.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Icy Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoying the bechloe quarantine smut party. This is what happens when I'm cooped up with my imagination 24/7…
> 
> P.S. My story Not Just Partners will be updated in the next couple days, the next chapter is almost done. I haven't abandoned it for smutty one shots ;)

"Babe, I'm bored!" Beca whined as she threw her head back against the couch in frustration. The time spent in quarantine from the worldwide virus was kind of fun at first. They were safe. They were healthy. They got some time off work and more time together. But going on week three, Beca was about to lose her mind. Even her music wasn't enough to keep her occupied.

"Why don't we FaceTime the bellas?" Chloe suggested as she casually flipped through a cooking magazine. She had been using this time to become a better cook and she enjoyed looking up recipes and kitchen tricks. And considering one way to Beca's heart was through her stomach, it was a double win.

"I want to go outside!" Beca whined again like a petulant child. Chloe somehow found it endearing.

"We can't." Chloe said in her motherly tone. "If people would just follow instructions and stay home, this whole thing might pass sooner. So we aren't going to be those people."

"Dude, I want to go grocery shopping. That's how serious this is. I want...to go...grocery shopping." Beca said as if she was admitting to some horrible, deep dark secret.

"How bout we watch a movie?" Chloe closed her magazine and faced Beca on the couch, giving in to her complaints.

"Still boring."

"How about a board game?"

"How many board games do we have that are even fun with just two people?"

"I could think of at least one activity that's really fun with just two people." Chloe scooted closer and ran her fingers along Beca's ear.

"Eh." Beca shrugged.

"Eh?" Chloe sat up straighter, yanking back her hand. "Did you really just say 'eh' to sex? You're never NOT in the mood." Chloe was flabbergasted. Beca had one of the biggest sex drives of anyone she'd been in a relationship with.

"You sound like I don't have any self-control, Chloe." Beca rolled her eyes, earning a scoff from Chloe.

"Um, you're the one who once got us kicked off the subway because you literally couldn't wait until we got home. You're the one who has now gotten us banned from one of my favorite Italian restaurants because you couldn't keep your hands on your side of the booth and there was an eight year old right behind us. You're the one-"

"I get it, I get it." Beca raised her hands in surrender, grinning at the memories. "I'm just saying, we've had sex every day since this whole quarantine started, sometimes multiple times a day." She shrugged again...feeling guilty for sounding like she was actually complaining about sex.

"Are you saying our sex life is boring?" Chloe asked, incredulous. They had gotten together a year ago. They'd been living together for six months. And Chloe would define their sex life as anything from boring. And given Beca's usual enthusiasm, she was surprised Beca seemed so indifferent to the idea.

"No! Its not boring." Beca tried to backtrack. "But we're home all the time now. And we don't have that same...excitement factor being cooped up 24/7."

"So you want something different?" Chloe asked sincerely, not feeling hurt by Beca's admission, but rather trying to conjure up some creativity.

"Not exactly." Beca groaned, feeling like she was either pissing Chloe off or hurting her feelings.

"I have an idea." Chloe patted her thigh, letting Beca know she wasn't upset. "We can do something we've never done. And I promise, if its not exciting or satisfying enough for you?" Chloe paused and licked her lips slowly, knowing that Beca wouldn't be able to stop her eyes from glancing down at them. "I will take you to the park and we can go outside for thirty minutes, okay?"

"Deal." Beca nodded, not sure what she had just agreed to.

"Alright." Chloe squirmed in her seat, grinning with excitement. "Go to the room. Take your pants off, leave the underwear on. Take your bra off, but leave one of your flannels on, unbuttoned. And I'll be in in a minute."

Beca nodded, confused, and slightly scared about the specific instructions. But she hopped off the couch and padded off to their bedroom eagerly.

Chloe went to the kitchen and grabbed their little cooler they used for picnics from on top of the fridge. She loaded it with ice, a package of cherry Italian ice that Beca loved so much a pint of her own favorite ice cream, strawberry (no chunks), and whipped cream for good measure. Then she made herself a cocktail with vodka and ice and walked to the room. She set her things down on the dresser and also pulled out her old Bella scarf from the bottom drawer.

"The bella scarf?" Beca's eyes widened. "Aceofbass, aceofbass!" She chanted with fake fear in her eyes.

"Hey!" Chloe pointed. "No joking when saying our safe word."

"Right, sorry." Beca laughed. "But um...why are we pulling out the old bella scarf?"

"Because." Chloe sauntered over, enjoying the view of Beca's purple flannel hanging open. "I need something to blindfold you with." She quirked an eyebrow in that sexy way that made Beca always make a growling noise. Chloe smirked as she slowly reached behind Beca to tie the scarf around her eyes. She leaned back, satisfied with the tightness and looked down at Beca, wondering if she could still see.

"Can you see? Is it too tight?"

"No and nope." Beca answered with a little excited bounce. Chloe wanted to test for herself so she silently kneeled down and popped her blouse open, knowing if Beca could see she wouldn't be able to stop herself from looking down. But Beca didn't move an inch and just sat with her head pointing straight ahead. Chloe stood and spun around and grabbed her first item, the cherry ice. She peeled back the wrapping and took a small spoonful and took a bite. She moved to straddle Beca slowly before leaning in to give her a kiss with a mouthful of Beca's favorite frozen treat.

"Mmm!" Beca jumped slightly in surprise at Chloe's lips suddenly on her as well as the cherry taste that entered her mouth that Chloe swirled around with her tongue. Chloe pulled back with a satisfied lick of her lips. She repeated this action twice and Beca was enjoying the adult version of taste testing deserts.

"Yummy." Beca licked her own lips, and Chloe was amused at how Beca could make the word yummy sound so sexy.

"Lie back." Chloe said after the third kiss. Beca did as instructed and scootched herself to the middle of the bed. Chloe hovered over her and dipped the spoon in the frozen ice. She looked at Beca who was lying there, still, but clearly eager. She thought for a brief second how glad she was with how much Beca trusted her. She leaned forward and put a spoonful in between Beca's breasts, on her breastbone. It made Beca gasp, and her heart rate clearly increased if not doubled.

"Shit, that's cold." She hissed as she steadied her breathing. Chloe didn't respond but just dipped her head down and licked the cherry ice off Beca's skin. She sucked a little at the end, making sure she got all of it. And Beca's mouth hung open, panting slightly at the sensation. Chloe grinned proudly to herself, wondering how long Beca would be able to last with this.

She set the ice to the side and let her hands roam along Beca's stomach and her sides. She stroked on the inner sides of Beca's breasts, teasing, leaving the shirt covering most of them. Beca twitches below her and reaches to grab her hair. And while Chloe has always enjoyed a well-timed hair tug, she wants this to be different.

"Hands above your head." Chloe says firmly while still teasing Beca's breasts. Beca groans at the demand but reluctantly flops her hands above her head, digging her nails into her own scalp.

In the beginning of their relationship, Chloe thoroughly enjoyed learning Beca's likes and dislikes, her little kinks, erogenous spots, and just what made Beca tick in general. It was exhilarating and passionate, yet intimate. They shared an intimacy Chloe had never experienced before; didn't know existed.

Chloe was thinking through all that she's learned about Beca and she knows that when Beca's being teased, an area that gets her going is her belly button. Probably due to its proximity to other important areas. She first learned this when they were doing body shots one night at Stacie's housewarming party. It was the bellas first reunion all together since graduation. Stacie had got a cute little house to share with her baby, Bella. But for that night, her mom took her so the bellas could let loose. And let loose they did. This wasn't long after Beca and Chloe got together, so it was still a little new being affectionate in front of the bellas. But of course after some liquid courage, they let their walls down.

Beca had been the one to suggest body shots, and Chloe didn't argue at all. She remembered Beca hopping up on the counter, giddy with excitement. Stacie made her take off her shirt and Beca was laying there, topless, in front of all the bellas, unashamed and confident. And Chloe loved that side of her. Beca instructed her to take a shot from her belly button, and Chloe wasn't about to disappoint her. Beca's reaction to Chloe sucking tequila from her naval area was one not forgotten by the redhead. When Chloe came up for air, Beca yanked her in for a fiery, if not messy kiss. The bellas cheered and then told them to get a room. Which they did. They were the first to leave the party.

And ever since, Chloe's always paid a little extra attention to that area. She loves getting Beca worked up without actually touching her between her legs. And Beca had a cute little innie belly button, the perfect size for a mouthful of a shot or their favorite frozen desserts.

Chloe took the last spoonful of the cherry ice and put it right over Beca's belly button. She laughed silently to herself as she saw Beca's abs clench and twitch as she tried to control it. Chloe ran the pads of her thumbs along Beca's sides as she dipped down and sucked the last of the desert off Beca's body. She licked and sucked on Beca's naval until there wasn't a hint of cherry flavor left. When she sat back up, Beca's cheeks were flushed and she was panting. There was a smug sense of pride that Chloe had her this worked up while staying in the torso region of Beca's body. She wondered for a moment if she'd be able to make Beca come without even moving below her waist. She supposed she would find out.

"How you doing, babe?" Chloe asked so innocently as if Beca wasn't half naked letting her lick deserts off her body.

"Good." Beca's voice wavered as she swallowed hard, trying to hide her level of arousal. But Chloe could tell and she just kept grinning to herself. She tossed the empty cherry ice package into the cooler and grabbed her strawberry ice cream next.

"You know strawberry ice cream is my favorite flavor." Chloe said conversationally as she took a quick bite. "But...I think strawberry with a hint of Beca could be my new one."

"God." Beca sighed as she squirmed in anticipation and clenched her fists above her head.

Chloe took another spoonful and slowly slipped one half of Beca's flannel off, fully exposing one breast. She dipped the ice cream onto the top of Beca's breast, making her hiss again at the cold sensation. But her body was so warm at the moment, the ice cream immediately started melting. So Chloe quickly leaned down to avoid a bigger mess than necessary and wrapped her lips around Beca's breast. She sucked the ice cream off the pebbled flash and swallowed quickly before licking all over at what had melted. When the ice cream was gone, Chloe stayed for a moment, loving the little gasps and moans Beca was letting out for the attention her boob was getting. Chloe swirled her tongue around, then flicked it against Beca's rock hard nipple, before releasing it with a pop.

She sat back up, feeling her own arousal amp up, wondering how Beca was surviving right now. If she were honest with herself, Chloe was ready to take Beca right then and there. But she had some more teasing she wanted to get through.

Setting the ice cream back down, she grabbed the whipped cream. She was hoping to keep Beca on her toes, so to speak, and keep surprising her. She ran her thumb against Beca's other nipple, making it harden even more before spraying a dollop of whipped cream on it. And Beca jumped again. Chloe held back her giggle as she bent lower to wrap her lips around the melting white cream. And again, she took her time, licking it up until it was all gone, leaving Beca's breast with another pop.

"God, I love whipped cream." Beca tossed her head back once Chloe had removed her mouth from her skin.

"Open." Chloe shook the can as Beca hesitantly opened her mouth. Chloe shot the cream in her mouth, a little too excessively and it spilt down the side of her mouth when close her lips to swallow.

"You got a little something…" Chloe giggled as she set the can down and attached her lips to Beca's jaw, capturing the excess cream. Her lips wandered all the way down her jaw to her ear to nip at its lobe. Another spot that seemed to wind Beca a little extra than others. Chloe spent a little extra time kissing along her ear and neck and she felt Beca's hands tangle in her hair, trying to pull her even closer.

"No hands, Beca." Chloe warned, right beside her ear. "Don't make me get the cuffs, that'd be inconvenient."

Beca groaned and reluctantly returned her hands to resting above her head. But the idea of being blindfolded and tied up was turning her on. So she thought she'd call Chloe on her bluff. Even if she didn't get cuffed, at least she could touch Chloe.

And within seconds as Chloe was, for lack of better term, mauling Beca's neck, she felt the brunette's hand grab her back and dig her nails in. Chloe smirked against Beca's skin.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Chloe whispered against Beca's lips before getting off the bed entirely. Beca smirked and sat up on her elbows eagerly. Not being able to see made the wait even more exciting. She heard the opening of their toy chest at the foot of the bed followed by the sound of the familiar metal jingling.

After a bad experience with metal cuffs when Beca yanked so hard she cut herself and her wrists ended up getting infected, Chloe decided to get some fuzzy handcuffs for them to use. It was slightly mortifying having to explain the cuts on Beca's wrists to a very concerned doctor, who thought it might have been from something else. Chloe bought the new cuffs the next day, hoping to never garner the facial expression the doctor leveled at the two of them that day.

She was efficient and quickly snapped on one of the green (Chloe's favorite color) cuffs on Beca's left wrist and the other to the rod on the right side of the headboard. She shuffled over Beca to do the same with the purple (Beca's favorite color) cuffs. Then she got back into position, straddling Beca.

"Not too tight?"

"No, its fine." Beca nodded with an experimental yank of her wrists. Chloe took a moment to look down at her girlfriend with her arms outstretched and her eyes blindfolded, completely at her mercy. Her shirt lying open, revealing her chest and toned abs. The only article of clothing was Beca's white cotton undies. And Chloe could tell there was already a dark spot growing in the center.

"You're a little hot, Beca." Chloe stroked her thumb along Beca's cheeks and then along her jaw. "Think its time we cool you down a little."

"What?" Beca smirked at the statement, wondering why Chloe would possibly want to cool things down after she literally just cuffed her to the bed. "I hope you're not implying shower sex."

"No." Chloe chuckled at the memory. They had mutually agreed to no more shower sex, at least for the forseeable future. Chloe had surprised Beca one morning as she was showering. It didn't take long for Chloe to drop to her knees and start getting Beca off. And Beca wasn't complaining. Except her hips were bucking wildly and the soap that had previously been on her body was making a slippery spot on the tub. She felt a foot slip and tried to reach for something to grab onto, but landed with a thud on the edge of the tub, her shoulder dislocated. And Beca does not have a high pain tolerance. Chloe, hating hearing the curses and painful groans tried to pop it back in place but seemed to only make things worse. So she did her best to get Beca into semi-appropriate clothing and rushed her off to the hospital for yet another embarrassing sex-related injury.

"We will not be revisiting shower sex just yet." Chloe reached for her vodka cocktail and took a sip. She shook the glass to make sure the ice audibly clinked within it.

"But I think this might help." Chloe set the glass back down and took an ice cube from it. She held it over Beca's forehead until a drop dripped down and slid down her skin. Beca jerked her head, once again surprised by the sensation, and suddenly another drop hit her cheek. She unconsciously licked her lips and Chloe focused her aim and landed a drop of ice in Beca's mouth.

"You thirsty, babe?" Chloe asked innocently. Beca only licked her lips again while taking a deep breath. Chloe grinned and ran the ice cube along Beca's right cheek down close to her lips. She could tell Beca was trying to get her mouth on it so Chloe coyly moved it away at the last moment each time. She slowly ran it along Beca's neck, making it glisten with the moisture. Chloe couldn't restrain herself from leaning forward and licking and sucking the liquid off of Beca's neck. Beca grunted with the contact, more frustrated than before now being restrained.

Chloe moved the ice cube back up to Beca's mouth, letting Beca suck on since it was about to melt, before replacing it with her own lips. Beca's wrists yanked against the headboard as she lunged forward to kiss Chloe as hard as she could for as long as Chloe would allow. That time was entirely too short as Chloe leaned back and Beca let out a whine.

Chloe reached in her glass for another ice cube as she took another sip. She held the ice over Beca's chest and let it drip teasingly slow onto the skin between her breasts. And Beca couldn't even try to prevent her breasts from rising and falling rapidly at the sensation.

Chloe moved the ice ever so slightly so that the next few drips landed right on Beca's breast, making the brunette squirm each time. Chloe counteracted the cold quickly by licking and sucking on Beca's breast while firmly massaging the opposite with her hand. She repeated this action on the opposite breasts, because she had to make it even. Then she put the ice cube right on Beca's skin and started drawing random shapes and doodles with the ice, making Beca's flesh pebble even more than usual. Chloe quickly eased the cold by licking any excess water before sitting back on her heels once again as the ice cube melted.

"You're so hot you're melting my ice faster than I'd like." Chloe traced her finger in a teasing figure eight pattern around her Beca's breasts.

"Its your fault for getting me so worked up." Beca retorted with a scoff, grateful for the relative break from the extreme teasing.

"I guess I'll have to make up for that." Chloe hummed as she slid off Beca.

There were pros and cons of blindfolding and restraining your partner. Chloe loved when Beca touched her, yet it was a different sort of thrill knowing Beca couldn't no matter how much she wanted to. And one of Chloe's favorite things was the way Beca looked at her when she undressed. She wouldn't get that this time, but it was fine. Chloe quickly discarded her clothes and smiled at the brunette waiting patiently on the bed. There was other fun to be had.

She grabbed another ice cube and got back into position to straddle Beca. Beca could tell she was naked this time as she tried to lean forward to get as much contact as possible.

"Lay down, babe." Chloe it back a giggle at Beca's eagerness as she pushed her chest back down to the bed. She ran the ice cube in circles around Beca's belly button, visibly seeing her lower ab muscles quiver under her fingers. Once the ice had sufficiently melted she put the small remaining cube on Beca's belly button. Chloe smirked when Beca's head flung back against the headboard in frustration.

Chloe attached her mouth to Beca's naval, keeping her eyes on the frustrated and aroused movements of her restrained girlfriend. Her tongue dipped into Beca's naval to lap up the melted ice. Then she swirled it around Beca's stomach that now had a salty taste from the sweat she had perspired from all the teasing.

"Chloe." Beca sighed, sounding like she was on the verge already. Chloe had a measure of sympathy as she grabbed yet another ice cube.

"We're almost there, baby." Chloe whispered as she moved the ice cube back and forth along the waistline of Beca's, now ruined, underwear. Beca's hips jerked, but she was obviously doing her best to control it. Chloe set the ice cube aside as she reached into the waistband and painfully slowly started pulling them down. Beca groaned as she lifted her hips off the bed to help Chloe remove them.

The ice was almost melted again, Beca's body was radiating heat more than Chloe expected. She ran the rest of the cube along the crease of Beca's left thigh, then slowly along her waistline, and then let it melt as she ran it along the crease of her right thigh. Grabbing the second to last ice cube in her drink she grinned excitedly.

"I think you'll like this part." Chloe licked her lips with a pop, so Beca could hear her.

"Dude, you are killing me." Beca let out a strangled left as she squirmed against the bed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Chloe asked as if she were full of worry.

"God, no." Beca answered immediately as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Good." Chloe grinned devilishly as she slid the ice cube between Beca's legs.

"Ahh!" Beca gasped with a measure of relief yet frustration. Chloe slid the ice up and down along her folds before sinking lower and running along the path of water with her tongue. She licked gently, still teasing as she put the ice cube back in place a moment later. Beca was twitching and writhing at the opposite sensations she was getting. Cold ice and then Chloe's hot tongue and back and forth. It was driving her wild.

Chloe had to grab another ice cube from the cooler to keep up her ministrations. She finally moved the ice up to Beca's clit and just swirled it around over and over, gradually increasing pressure.

"God, Chloe!" Beca could hardly handle it anymore. Her clit was swollen and ultra sensative with the slow paced arousal she was dealing with.

"What baby? What do you want?" Chloe asked with a grin as she kept rubbing the rapidly melting ice against Beca's clit.

"I want you to fuck me already." Beca whined as her whole body twitched and ached against the sexiest ice massage she could ever imagine.

"And how do you want me to fuck you?" Chloe asked as she leaned against her ear. Her hand now massaged Beca's center, without actually dipping into her folds.

"Your fingers." Beca croaked as she tried to thrust her hips against Chloe's hand. "Fuck me hard."

"As you wish." Chloe's lips attached to Beca's neck as one finger finally dipped into Beca's soaked core. She pushed as far as it would go as she rocked her own core against Beca's thigh. Without any lead up, she quickly added a second finger and thrusted her hand hard against Beca. Her palm rubbing right on her clit at the perfect spot.

"Yes!" Beca gasped, finally getting what she had desperately needed through all this teasing. Chloe kept her mouth roaming along Beca's neck, jaw, collarbone, and going back and forth along that path as she moved her fingers fast and hard inside of Beca. Chloe herself was nearly out of breath, wondering how in the world Beca was still going. So she added a third finger and moved her hand in and out at a rapid and firm pace that she could hear the slick slapping sound against her hand as she pounded into Beca as hard as she could until Beca gave her any indication it was too hard.

"Chlo! I'm-I'm com-FUCK!" Beca shrieked as Chloe felt Beca's thick, liquidy arousal fill her hand and she massaged Beca's inner walls gently before pulling out. Beca's head was rolled to the side, her hands were hanging limply and her body had a thin coat of sweat as her chest rose and fell rapidly and erratically.

"You okay, baby?" Chloe asked, more sincerely than any of her other questions. That had to be one of the more intense orgasms Beca had ever had and she wanted to make sure Beca was still okay.

"Y-yeah." Beca nodded weakly. "Just...give me like sixty seconds." She panted as Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Open your mouth." Chloe said after a moment of watching Beca catch her breath below her. Beca hesitated slightly but willingly opened her mouth and Chloe slowly slid one finger in. She obediently closed her mouth and licked her juices off of each one of Chloe's fingers. As soon as Chloe pulled the third one out she captured Beca's mouth with hers and licked slowly and thoroughly inside.

"You taste good, Becs." Chloe whispered as she sat back once again. Beca swallowed hard again as she leaned back, anticipating whatever Chloe had next.

Chloe wasn't going to draw it out again. She teased Beca mercilessly and got her off. It was her turn. But Beca could have a second turn too, she supposed. Chloe placed her hands on Beca's thighs and gently pushed them further apart. She inched closer and gave a slow roll of her hips and Beca quickly hissed at the sensation as their centers glided easily against each other.

"That feels good, Chlo." Beca sighed as she gently rocked her hips up against Chloe.

"Mhm." Chloe hummed as she slid her hands up Beca's stomach until they found purchase as her breast. She gave them both a firm but gentle squeeze as she rocked her hips against Beca. "You feel good, Beca." Chloe closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of Beca in her hands, and under her hips. "So good."

Beca silently hated that she couldn't watch as Chloe's body grinded against her own or that she couldn't see Chloe's hands on her. But there was something exhilarating about the way they were making love in that moment. She knew they'd never experienced it this good.

"I love you, Beca." Chloe whispered as she lifted her hands to grab on to Beca's and lace their fingers together.

"I love you, too." Beca said sincerely as she wrapped her fingers tightly against Chloe's hands. Chloe felt the heat and tingling in her core, knowing Beca was the reason for. And she knew Beca was the only person who could possibly take care of her the way she fully needed. She rested her forehead against Beca's, keeping their hands interlocked as she continued a steady roll of her core against Beca's, savoring the sensation.

Chloe let herself get caught up in the moment of complete love and trust between her and Beca. Beca being blindfolded and cuffed to their bed, letting Chloe do whatever she wanted was something that she couldn't have imagined the younger brunette doing even a year ago. And the way their bodies moved together, in perfect sync, it was like even their physical bodies knew they were soulmates. But her physical body was crying out for that release that she had ended up teasing on herself with everything she'd done to Beca.

Chloe let go of the hold on Beca's hands and leaned back again, taking another look at the beautiful naked body below her. And then she gave into her own needs. She bit her lip as she thrusted against Beca, feeling the friction on her clit. She gasped as she reached for Beca's neck for something to hold onto. And she could feel Beca's hot breath hitting her in the chest.

"Suck me." Chloe whispered as she tangled her fingers through Beca's hair at the base of her neck under the blindfold. Beca gulped as she let herself be blindly led forward by Chloe's determined pull to find Chloe's nipple with her lips. "Suck me, Beca while I fuck you." Chloe gripped tighter to Beca's neck as she felt Beca's teeth bite down on her breast. Beca was so turned on by the words coming out of Chloe's mouth, she could only suck and growl, while yanking her hands against the restraints. Chloe's hips moved faster at the sensation and her hand not on Beca's neck flew to the headboard, to keep her upright.

It was moments like these that she was glad they had got a house together. They had many an embarrassing night or morning after passionate nights of sex, dealing with neighbors. They'd received notes on both of their apartment doors asking them to please keep it down or if they're going to have sex at all hours of the night to move their bed from the wall because "some people have to wake up early for work like resposible adults." They laughed that one off, but still tried to be more considerate. The particularly embarrassing moment was when a little girl, not more than 6 years old knocked on Beca's door, with a very unamused looking mother beside her.

"I heard the banging on the wall last night. Mommy said you were hanging paintings. And when I asked why you were screaming she said you probably just kept hitting your hand with the hammer. I got this for you just in case you run out of band-aids." The little girl handed Beca a tiny first aid kit and she exchanged glances with Chloe as she cautiously held the little first aid kit.

"Uh, thank...thank you." Beca smiled at the girl and then gulped when she saw the glare she was getting from the mother.

"And please keep the...wall decorating...to a minimum after midnight, especially on school nights. Thank you." The mother said curtly.

"Yes, totally. We'll do our best. Very sorry." Chloe smiled as the mother led the girl away. When the door was closed they burst into embarrassed giggles. That was the day they decided to move in together and to get a house.

But in the present moment, with Chloe's hand on the headboard, Beca's mouth on her breast, she was never more grateful to have the privacy of a house. And the freedom to be as loud as they damn well pleased.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted as she slammed the headboard forcefully against the wall. "Fuck!" Her hips thrusted hard against Beca's center. The friction and stimulation as their clits rubbed violently against each other over and over again was almost too much. But Chloe was a firm believer that you couldn't have too much pleasure in the bedroom.

"I'm close, baby." Chloe gasped as her hips twitched erratically.

"Me too." Beca leaned back, panting for breath.

"Come with me." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear before biting down. She looked down at her blindfolded girlfriend and wanted to watch her whole face. So she yanked the scarf off and was met with Beca's eyes fluttering open, completely black. "Look at me while you come, Beca." She said with a purposefully roll of her hips.

And Beca lost it.

"God! Yes! Chlo!" She screamed in between each slick thrust and slam against the wall. She let out a stream of moans interrupted by curses and one last firm thrust to the sound of shouting Chloe's name as she came, staring into Chloe's equally black eyes.

"Shit, Beca!" Chloe released her grip on the headboard and sank down against Beca. Her mouth hung open, her chest heaved, and her breath hot hot against Beca's neck. Once she caught her breath from her orgasm, she quickly unlocked the cuffs and pulled Beca's wrists to wrap around her waist. "That was...so fucking hot."

"That was all you, babe." Beca laughed as she, too, tried to catch her breath. They exchanged lazy kisses and tender touches as they both came down from their highs.

"We didn't even have to go into our toy chest." Chloe whispered conspiratorially.

"Hmm...maybe later." Beca wiggled her eyebrows in her somehow goofy but sexy way.

"So...are you still bored? Am I going to have to take you out to the park?" Chloe asked as she ran a hand long Beca's cheek.

"Oh, hell no." Beca grinned as she surprised Chloe by flipping her over and pinning her arms against the bed.

"I think I get a turn at least." She let her eyes ogle Chloe's body from head to toe for a moment before returning to Chloe's eyes. "It was really unfair not being able to touch you." Beca whispered against Chloe's lips as she held tightly to her wrists above her head.

"Are you going to tie me up too?" Chloe smirked.

"No…" Beca shook her head as she dipped down for a quick kiss. "I want you to touch me."

"Your wish is my command." Chloe lifted herself up to lick aggressively into Beca's mouth, making the brunette almost fall completely forward. After a brief make out, Beca leaned back and grabbed the whipped cream.

"You know I've always wanted to do this." She grinned as she shook the can.

"You could've sooner if you wanted." Chloe smirked as she ran her hands up and down Beca's sides, touching her all over, just like Beca had wanted.

"Well worth the wait if my experience has anything to say about it." Beca winked as she took a quick shot of whipped cream. And Chloe was a little disappointed that she didn't lean down so Chloe could lick it right out of her mouth.

Beca went through a similar sequence as Chloe. She sucked and licked the whipped cream off of each of Chloe's breasts. She paused for a mini-make-out every minute or so, not being able to resist having her lips on Chloe's even after all this time.

She then sent a line of whipped cream from the middle of Chloe's stomach to her waistline. She slowly made her way down, licking the sugary topping thoroughly every inch that it covered Chloe. And she held eye contact with Chloe as she made her way down. And Chloe didn't realize how hot it was to watch the scene unfold. She felt almost guilty for depriving Beca of this. But...she figured there would be other times to make it up to her.

Beca licked her lips as she glanced down at Chloe's hot and red center. She shook the can while she gave Chloe a sly grin before pressing the nozzle to shoot a layer of white cream along Chloe's folds.

"Chloe with a hint of whipped cream." Beca tossed the can aside. "Now that's a flavor I can really get into." She smirked as she lowered herself to licked the whipped cream off of Chloe. Chloe felt her heart rate skyrocket. One of her hands flew to her own head to tangle in her hair while the other grabbed a hold of Beca's brown locks. She involuntarily thrusted against Beca's mouth, getting a little whipped cream on the brunette's face, other than her mouth. She was too aroused to even giggle at the site.

Beca finished up her work between Chloe's legs, though not quite thoroughly enough to send Chloe into that ecstacy she was hoping for. She wiped her face with Chloe's shirt that was sitting beside the bed.

"Now, that was rude." Beca playfully scolded as she tossed the shirt aside. Chloe just huffed an apology, saying Beca made her lose control of her muscle actions. Then Beca ran her fingers along Chloe's stomach similarly to how Chloe had done earlier, seeing how Chloe's muscles really were flinching out of Chloe's control. It made her smile. She thought Chloe had this magical power over her, that she somehow knew Beca's buttons to push, her sensitive areas, and how to tease her to her breaking point. But maybe Beca herself wasn't so bad at figuring out Chloe either.

So Beca sank down lower, resting her hands on Chloe's thighs. She massaged those muscles as she ran her hands up and down Chloe's perfect skin. And without warning she sunk her tongue between Chloe's folds. Chloe jerked off the mattress with a piercing moan. And Beca licked faster, trying to hold her grasp on Chloe's hips.

"Beca!" Chloe's head slammed back against the pillow as she tried to control her movements to let Beca work her magic. "Beca, you're-ah! You're so-fuck!- you're amazing!" Her hips thrusted against Beca's tongue as Beca pushed two fingers inside to open Chloe further for her. She thrusted her tongue in as far as it could go while massaging Chloe's clit. And with the previous arousal and post-orgasm high, Chloe came again, quite quickly. And as she cursed and moaned, out of control of her body, Beca held her stable, lapping up all of her arousal and soothing Chloe's ultra sensitive area.

Chloe would have been embarrassed at how long she lasted, she really couldn't blame herself. With all the build up and teasing she did on Beca, and then their mutual orgasm. If anything she was surprised she lasted as long as she did. And as she laid back, panting, she watched Beca lick her lips and wipe her chin with a smug look on her face. And she wanted to just kiss it right off of her, but instead she started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Beca said in a playful grumpy voice. "Not exactly the reaction I'm going for."

"Sorry…" Chloe bit back her laughs. "I was just thinking about when we first got together."

"And why is that funny?" Beca sat back a little, trying not to be offended.

"You were so nervous." Chloe ran her hands along Beca's forearms. "You had never been with a girl and you were scared you were going to be bad. And our first time I kinda had to coach you through some stuff. I had to teach you some things...but you are a fast learner."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca grumped.

"I mean it. You learned fast. You went from this inexperienced, nervous girl to…" Chloe paused for dramatic effect as she bit her bottom lip. "The best lover I've ever had."

"Why are you ringing this up right now?" Beca rolled her eyes, still finding herself getting embarrassed with Chloe's dramatic compliments.

"Well, practice makes perfect. And you, baby, are pretty damn close to perfect." Chloe said softly, looking lovingly at her girlfriend. "In bed. There's still some things I'm working on with you outside the bedroom." She clarified, thinking of all of Beca's little quirks that she claims she wants to change, but in reality wouldn't change for the world.

"Oh, shush, you love me." Beca grinned, leaning down for a kiss.

"That I do." Chloe nodded, happily kissing her back. "Now...why don't you show me what you've learned today." She nodded at the ice cream sitting in the cooler, with plenty of strawberry flavor left.

"As you wish, m'lady." Beca smirked and shot Chloe one of her signature awkward winks. Then she reached down and grabbed Chloe's small tub of ice cream.

"You know? Strawberry's like not even in my top five ice cream flavors." She dipped the spoon and then hovered it over Chloe's body as if she was deciding where to go with it. And unlike Beca, Chloe could watch everything. She had a feeling she was going to love this particular show. "But I'm thinking after this it might rise in the ranks."

"Oh, it totes will." Chloe nodded eagerly.

"We live together now." Beca said as she tilted the spoon towards Chloe's lips and let Chloe take the scoop of ice cream in her mouth. "That means we have to share." She smirked as she leaned down to kiss Chloe and test her theory if strawberry ice cream would climb the ranks of her favorites. And with each scoop, lick, and taste against Chloe's body and Chloe's touches, moans, and thrusts in return as she worked through the rest of the pint, she could confidently say it had a shot for first place.

**Author's Note:**

> So..um..anyone up for some ice cream?


End file.
